


the sun's been quite kind

by yaotomes



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Divergence, Dialogue Heavy, Fluff, Gaku is almost 30 and so that makes Sogo ~28, M/M, Married Couple, also again gaku cusses sdxfcgvhbj, also there's mentions of gaku's family but its all like. non-canon mostly, also they're older so for image purposes, but in the 'i pay taxes now' way, okay now for real tags, okay so update i lied abt that, ryan invents ms. yamamura lore!, they're newly married so T for. implications lmao, this feels adult but not in the sexy way, title is from an elton john song :')
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-15 08:53:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19610641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaotomes/pseuds/yaotomes
Summary: “My old man is probably still pissed off at me, though-- said I should’ve kept being a Yaotome, so I told him to fuck off.”“Ah– is he actually upset?”“Yeah, probably. But it’s not his choice. I, for one, like being Osaka Gaku, now.”





	the sun's been quite kind

The sun streamed in through the hotel windows, covering the room in a soft gold light. The shift in lighting was enough to wake up Gaku, who instinctively buried his face into Sogo’s shoulder and grumbled.

“Damn…” He mumbled, eyes squinting open to make sense of the room around him.

_ I was hoping to sleep more _ , he thinks, leaning up on one arm and looking down at the man beside him. Gaku watched as Sogo shifted, likely disturbed by Gaku’s moving around.

“Mm...Gaku?” Sogo asked groggily, reaching up to rub at his eyes.

“It’s nice to not hear you call me ‘Yaotome’ for once.” He teased while smiling. “Good morning.”

Sogo laughed softly, lightly pushing Gaku for his joke. “I haven’t called you by your surname in years, you know!”

“I know, Sou, I know.”

Gaku notices that Sogo has no intention of sitting up, nor rolling out of bed anytime soon; which, granted, made sense considering they were off honeymooning in some European country he was too tired to remember the name of. Instead, Gaku flops back down and drags his husband into him, carding his fingers through Sogo’s hair.

“I slept like a rock…” Sogo says, happy to do nothing and relax into the embrace.

“For once?”

“Mhmm...what about you?”

Gaku sighed. “I wanted to sleep more, but I forgot to close the black out curtains. So the light woke me up.”

Sogo pulled back enough to look back up at the other, chin resting against his chest. “Do you want to go back to bed, then?”

“Nah. I like talking to you more.” He replies, smiling while Sogo’s face turns pink. “Are you embarrassed?”

“Ah, well...I will always be a little flustered around you ... especially if you keep teasing me.”

Gaku snorts.

“I thought you loved it when I teased you. My bad.”

“Gaku! Knock it off!” Sogo exclaimed, nudging the older man (again), fully understanding Gaku’s insinuation.

The remark was without bite though, which only caused Gaku to laugh more. Despite the couple having been together for roughly six years, Sogo would still get flustered with Gaku’s teasing and flirtatiousness. Gaku would still find him absolutely adorable when he was all shy. Some things genuinely didn’t change, it seemed.

He resumed cuddling into Gaku’s neck, sighing as he laughed with him.

“Oh...we need to send a thank you letter to your mother.” Sogo reminds his husband, absentmindedly tracing his fingers over his skin.

“Yeah, I was planning on sending her a postcard and a bottle of the wine we were given from the venue.”

The couple had decided to get married abroad, not just because they had to, but because they both wanted a  _ dramatic _ change in scenery far from home. The solution? A winery in what Gaku  _ thinks _ is Italy. His mind is still too fuzzy to care, and it was a good reason for the pair to drink together without worrying about work the next day. Gaku does, however, remember his mother helping the both of them out with translating and making sure everything was properly arranged.

“I think she will like that, for sure.” Sogo smiles.

Gaku nods against his hair, humming in content.

His mother, although relatively forced away from him during his idol days, was always reliable; and, conveniently, well-versed in foreign language with remaining connections to overseas companies. Thus, their wedding and honeymoon plans went off without a hitch (or, rather, because they were hitched?), so the two of them had practically nothing to worry about.

Well, except for their fathers. Sogo’s only sent a half-assed note in response to the invitation; and Gaku’s, well...

“My old man is probably still pissed off at me, though,” Gaku says as he laughs from the thought. “Said I should’ve kept being a Yaotome, so I told him to fuck off.”

“Ah– is he actually upset?”   


“Yeah, probably. But it’s not his choice. I, for one, like being Osaka Gaku, now.”

Sogo’s alarm quickly fades at Gaku’s words, and he smiles brightly.

“I like it, too…”

The couple go back to their sleepy cuddling, Sogo moving to wrap his arms around the other’s waist. Gaku reaches up to push his husband’s hair behind his ear, and leans down to kiss him softly.

“Oh, by the way,” He starts, pulling away. “I got a call yesterday; we can move into the new place when we get back.”

Sogo’s arms move to cling around Gaku’s neck as he plants kisses there. “Mm? That’s good, then. I can’t wait.”

“You seem to be thinking about something else.”   
  
“Oh, definitely.”

Ah.

“Mind enlightening me?”

“Find out.”   


_ Ah. _

Gaku laughs again, before speaking.

“Fine, but let me close the curtains this time.”

**Author's Note:**

> part 10 spoilers: gaku and sogo are so in love. hire me banri
> 
> follow my [main](https://twitter.com/gakulovemails) or my [writing](https://twitter.com/riskyboyfriend) twitter :P


End file.
